


cafe au lait

by fungalmoon (orphan_account)



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fungalmoon
Summary: lilium sees his sweethearts after a certain seccession





	1. Chapter 1

The time is 12:40 A.M., and Lilium is absentmindedly flicking the golden hoop hanging from his earlobe. His other hand is busy tracing a line up and down the silver filigree of the delicate porcelain teacup. 

 

Pine should have been here half an hour ago.

 

Lilium lets out an exasperated huff. Would it be better if he just left?

 

His tea is probably oversteeped by now, the lemon slice floating dejectedly in a lovely rosehip tea. He sighs.

 

Then, he hears a small commotion at the front, followed by a small barrage of apologies to the waitstaff. 

 

“Well, you’re later than usual.”

 

Lilium leans back in his chair, and looks up over his glasses. A visibly flustered Pine is standing opposite him, his cheeks red and hair windswept and out of place. His shirt collar is sticking up adorably.

 

Lilium gets up and fixes it for him.

  
“Sorry.” 

 

Pine smiles and the corners of his eyes crinkle up in that perfect way that Lilium loves. Pine extends his arms, and Lilium only sighs as he lets him bring him into a tight hug. “I’ve missed you.”

 

Lilium breathes in Pine’s warm, musky scent. It is cologne and pencil shavings and the faintest hint of cigarette smoke. He feels like melting.

 

It has only been one week since he last saw Pine, but the heartache that settles in is unbearable, and while phone calls and texts help abate it, nothing compares to when he’s actually there.

 

“I’ve missed you too.”

 

Pine loosens his hold on Lilium as he kisses his neck, his shoulder, and finally parts.

 

Lilium hums contentedly, and sits down. Pine looks the same as always, broad shouldered, lips curled up at the corners in an easy smile, and his glasses falling down his nose. 

  
“Coffee?”

 

Pine shrugs. “I’ll have whatever you are….”

 

Lilium smiles as Pine reaches for his hand, holding his small, thin one in his own larger bulky one, roughened by farmwork and his ring finger crooked from holding pens.

 

Lilium gestures for a waiter, and he orders another pot of citrus tea and three slices of cake. Pine smiles, knowing that the third slice was for Grossular, and it’d be sitting on the counter of their hotel room until they’d have to go home. The waiter nervously looks at the sheer size of Pine, and scuttles off quickly.

 

“Furawau’s average height still stagnating at 5’4?”

 

Lilium laughs. “5’5, thank you very much,” he pushes his old cup of tea to the edge of the table, and rests his chin on his palms. “How’s our Grossular doing?”

 

“He’s doing fine, I think his flight was delayed so he may be here in a couple hours, but don’t worry about him.”

 

“Of course I don’t, he can take care of himself.”

  
The waiter comes back with a tea tray and a cart with a teapot and crockery. He sets down a cup and saucer in front of each of them and a little dish of sugar cubes. He sets the teapot down onto the table, and asks if Lilium would like the third slice of cake packaged to go.

 

Lilium says yes, and once the waiter has left, he turns to Pine. “We wouldn’t want Grossular eating stale cake now, would we Pine?”

 

“No, we wouldn’t. He’s a picky one.”

  
“Exactly! Now, Pine, tell me how you’ve been doing.”

 

Pine shrugs, downing his tea in one go and setting the cup a bit too heavily onto its saucer, a loud clink resonating through their section of the cafe. He blushes.

 

“Ah, it’s been fine, for the most part. You’ve left us drowning in Pranetta oil and paperwork. And a lack of orchids, Pastis has been complaining about that for weeks.”

 

“I’m surprised my brother hasn’t sent any, but I don’t think that their relationship was anything but political to him. Poor Patsy.”

 

Pine snorts, and starts to pick at his cake.

 

“He’s all over Spade now, anyways. He doesn’t miss Florus one bit.”

 

Lilium laughs sweetly, shaking his head. “They’re both as thickheaded nobles as they come.”   
  
“Surprised you say that, being a thickheaded noble yourself.”

 

“Now now Pine, let’s save the fighting for when Grossular gets here. He’ll probably be hellish by the time he gets off the plane anyway.”

“Ooh, wouldn’t miss that for the world. He’s not been as angry since you left, you do wonders to his blood pressure.”

 

“I’m glad.”

 

The afternoon continues mostly peaceful, easy conversation and at one point after cake Pine slides his fingers over the thin ivory bracelet standing against Lilium’s soft skin. Finally, Lilium leaves a few banknotes on the table, pinned neatly under a vase of carnations, and he motions to Pine to follow him.

 

“That was, about 300-” 

 

“Eh, it’ll be a tip.”

 

Pine sighs, tugging at his collar with one hand and hefting his coat back up onto the crook of his elbow. Lilium fixes his headscarf on once more, the soft blue material a lovely accompaniment to his dark hair and cream robes. His bangs and stray locks of hair peer out, curling up at his cheekbones. 

 

“Come ‘ere.” 

 

Lilium looks at him with his puppy eyes. “What’ll you do to me?”

 

“Fix your hair.”

 

Lilium lets Pine stand close to him, chests almost pressing. He lets Pine tilt his head up by the chin, long lashes flecked with a subtle shimmer from the barely opaque pearlescent eyeshadow he’s wearing. Pine smooths his thumb over his lips, and leans in.

 

His lips taste like tea and sugar, and Lilium’s thin hands come up to rest on the nape of Pine’s neck.  _ He’s on his toes,  _ Pine notices, and he brushes a lock of hair away from a suntanned cheek.

 

They part, looking at each other dazedly.

 

“So….”

 

Pine’s phone buzzes.

  
“Ah-sorry-”

 

A message from Grossular lights up the screen. 

 

_ Here. come get me. Bring kitten _

 

“Grossular’s at the airport. Shall we….”

“Yes, we should!” Lilium nods and smiles, his cheeks flushed as he holds Pine’s hand tightly as they begin to walk down the street together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if i'lladd another chapter yet, so i might continue this with another fic set a few years later!! ily radish~~~

Grossular grunted as he pushed his suitcase into the trunk of the taxi, his thin gray shirt already soaked in sweat and his hair in a tangled braid. His expression was anything but content.

“Do you-”

“No. I am fine-”

He slams the trunk down hard, and thumps it harder.

“Sorry. It’s just….”

Pine brings him into a tight hug. “Hard day, hard day.”

Grossular just laughs into his chest bitterly, his hands coming around to pat Pine’s back. He smells a bit like cologne and sweat.

Lilium looked at them through the rear windshield, chin propped up in his hands. Saps.

Finally, Grossular climbs in on one side of the taxi, then Pine on the other. Lilium immediately kissed Grossular’s cheek, feeling the softness of his skin and the warmth of his body.

“I’ve missed you.”

“Aw, kitten.” Grossular puts his arm around the back of his neck, and kisses his cheek, pulling aside the soft blue fabric from the dark skin. Lilium leans against his lips appreciatively, sighing.

It really felt too long, and Grossular feels the heartache settling into him again. He’d be leaving him soon again, he supposes.

Pine watches them quietly, a small smile formed on his lips. They looked peaceful together, as always. Partaking in each other was a luxury for them.

Finally, the taxi stops outside Lilium’s private chateau, and Grossular helps Lilium step out of the taxi, delicate golden anklet glittering on an equally delicate ankle.

Lilium always seemed to be made of the finer substances of the world, bird’s bones and sugary floss. Pine and Grossular almost appeared… coarser. Familiar. The maple handle of a well-loved pocketknife, hemp rope, sorghum and aloe.

Pine helps Grossular carry in his suitcase and puts it down by the doorway. Lilium pulls his scarf back from his head, and slings it over a slim wrist. He puts a hand on the small of Grossular’s back and looks over to Pine.

“Follow me, I’ll take you to our room.”

This house is cozier than the Lilium manor, smaller and intimate. It has a library, a view of the port, and an expansive garden, which Lilium tends to by himself, surprisingly.

Grossular and Pine fall into step with each other, and Pine quirks his brow. Grossular nods.

Moving in quickly, he scoops Lilium up, the tiny man yelping as he feels his feet lift off the floor.

“Hey!”

Grossular laughs and starts to carry him down the hallway to the shared bedroom, and tossing him onto the king sized bed. Lilium’s face is rosy red, his silk slipper fallen off already. Pine comes in on his side, leaning down to kiss him.

“Goodness-ah! Pine-”

Pine only keeps kissing at his neck, Grossular starting to peel Lilium’s robes away from him and running his hands up and down his chest.

“Grossular!” It’s no use, as Grossular hugs him tight and kisses all over his face. Between the two of his lovers, Lilium’s laughter escalates and his face grows warm.

At last, they part from him and gaze at his eyes. “You’re always so beautiful, Lily.” Pine breaks the silence and lays next to him. Grossular smiles and noses at Lilium’s jasmine scented hair.

“You’ll get as much of me as you want this week, I can tell you that.” Lilium sits up and strips himself of the rest of his robes. “Now, who wants to draw me a bath?”

Grossular sighed and got up. “Pine, come help me bathe the cat.”

A loud groan. “You’ll manage yourself….”

“Piiiiine.” Lilium tugs at his arm, and Pine rouses himself.

“Fine, fine….”

He gets up, and starts to strip as well. Before long, his clothes are in a neat pile on the floor, and Lilium is in his arms.

“Join our cult of nudity, Grossular.” Pine starts to walk to the attached bathroom, and setting Lilium down on the soft stack of towels next to the tub.

Grossular shrugged and started to take off his shirt, yawning as he tugs his pants and shorts down. “Lily, make room….”

Lilium scoots over, and Grossular flops down next to him on a fluffy towel. “Pine, you remember how to-”

“Yep!”

Pine has a warm bath running in no time, and Lilium uncaps a bottle of bubbly soap and pours in a generous amount. “Ah….wonderful.”

Grossular slips in first, followed by Pine, and finally Lilium. Lilium sits in Pine’s lap as Grossular washes his feet and legs, Pine massaging his scalp with a floral perfume and later with a softly fragrant oil.

“You’re next, gross man.” Grossular rolls his eyes and move in closer to Lilium, back against his chest. Lilium’s fingers are gentle against his scalp, and he lets himself close his eyes as Lilium washes his hair. Pine just sighs and starts to wash his hair on his own.

After soaking for a while, they all step out, cleaned of sweat and grime from traveling. Grossular is wrapped in two towels, Pine is buck naked, and Lilium is already tucked into bed. “Oh! we bought you cake….”

Grossular smiled. “You shouldn’t have….”

“Oh, but we did~”

Lilium jumps out of bed and runs to the kitchen.

Grossular and Pine watch him leave.

“He’s a darling, isn’t he?”

“Well worth the trip.”

Pine leans against Grossular, sighing contentedly. “We should buy a farmhouse, just us, Lilium could have his garden, and you could….”

“Whittle?”

“You whittle?”

“No, but I suppose I should pick up a hobby if we’re going to be living in the middle of the Jumoku countryside.”

Grossular smiles and kisses Pine gently. “Don’t worry. We’ll all be together someday.”

When Lilium returns with the cake, Pine and Grossular have fallen asleep against each other. Lilium smiles, kissing both of them on the forehead.

“My boys….” Lilium smiles and covers them up with a thin sheet, wiggling in besides Grossular’s warmth and hugging him.

They’d all be together someday, in a red farmhouse with a front porch and a garden.

**Author's Note:**

> gift for my darling radish, will probably be a multichap! sorry for taking so long....


End file.
